Teen Titans and Naruto Crossover
by TigerSarina
Summary: Slade transport the titans into the hidden leaf village where the titans find out that raven has a sister named Sarina who is on team 7 WITH Naruto and Sakura, they all go on missions together ( starting with saving the Kazekage)
1. Chapter 1

**Jump City**

The titans were fighting slade, then slade pulled out a weapon and pressed a button, a bright light appeared, when it faded the titans were gone and got transported to the leaf village

**Leaf Village**

The villages crowed the unconscious titans then titans woke up and stood up, the villagers backed away from them

"Where are we?" asked Starfire

"Your in the leaf village" said a voice, Sarina walked to them

"Yo Raven whats up" said Sarina

"Sarina?" said Raven

"Yep its me" said Sarina

"Wow, you gotten older" said Raven

"And taller" said Sarina smiling

"Raven who is she" asked Beast boy

"She's my sister" said Raven

"SISTER!?" said the titans in surprised

"But you never told us you had a sister" said Cyborg

"Well, you never asked" said Raven, then Sarina's friends appeared

"Whats going on here" asked Sakura

"Yeah and who are they" said Naruto

"Its ok guys this is my sister and her friends" said Sarina

"SISTER!? you never told us you had a sister" said Naruto

"Have you ever asked" said Sarina

"Well, no" said Naruto

"That's why" Sarina

"Milady has to know about this you know" said Sakura

"Of course, come on guys" said Sarina, Sakura lead the way into The Hokage's office and told her the situation

"Alright, until we find this slade guy, you titans are stuck here" said The Hokage

"Aww man" whined Beast Boy, then a lady bursts into the room

"Lady Tsunade, the sands Kazekage has been taken" said the lady everyone except the titans looked shocked

"G-Gaara" said Naruto

"Kazekage?" said Beast boy, he looked at Cyborg who shrugged his shoulders

"Alright Team 7 and titans I'm giving you a mission, you are go to the sand village, help them rescue their Kazekage and back them up anyway you can" said The Hokage

"Yes ma'am" they all said, they made their way to the front gate where they met Kakashi, he took off with them

"Whats a Kazekage?" asked Beast boy

"Its a person who lead a village, a very important person" replied Sakura who spotted Temari, sakura shouted her name and they all went to Temari and told her what happened, Temari then went with them to the sand village, they arrived and found out Kankuro had been poisoned, they went to the infirmary, the titans watched as Sakura treated him, then she was done they were all surprised how she could do something so amazing, she then maked an antidote for him, then maked their way out of the village with Granny Chiyo, they finally made there way to the hideout

"Your late Kakashi" said Guy

"Well you see we ran into a bit of trouble" said Kakashi

"Naruto, Sakura, Sarina" said Lee happily

"You don't mean me do you Kakashi" said Granny

"Wait who are those guys" asked Tenten

"There here to help" said Sarina, Neji then use his eyes to see what was happing inside the hideout but he couldn't describe anything, they found out about the barrier, Guy said his team will take them off and he them put on some wireledd headphones, so did his team and Sarina and Kakashi

"Whats the frequency?" asked Sarina

"175" said Guy

"Got it" said Sarina, then Lee took a deep breath

"Testing can you hear me!" he shouted in his earphone, then they all covered their ears with their hands

"Lee your microphone's on too loud" said Tenten

"Oh, I'm sorry" said Lee, they all covered their ears again

"Lee turn it down" said Sarina, lee did

"Sorry guys" lee said, Sarina just hung her head low

"Alright team Guy on we go" said Guy as he put his hand in the middle "Hmmmm"

"Oh right" said Lee said as he out his hand on top

"Hmmmmm"

"Okay okay" said Tenten, she put her hand on, Guy then turned to Neji, then started a staring contest

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,mmmmmmmmmmmmm, haha"

"On with the power of youth, attack" said Guy

"Yeah" said lee

"Attack"

"Yeah"

"Attack"

"Yeah"

"And one more for good luck, attack"

"Yeah"

"Scatter" then they all went

"Oh boy we should do that come one" said Naruto excitedly as he put his hand out

"No" they all said, he hung his head low, Kakashi went to the seal on the rock in front of them

"Woah he's walking on the rock" said Robin

"Incredible" said Starfire, then Kakashi pulled the seal off

"Now Sarina" said Kakashi

"Right" said Sarina as she charged at the rock and punched it, they all moved out of the way then it crashed into pieces, the titans were amazed on how she could have that much strength, then they all went inside the hideout to find Sasori and Deidara, Deidara was sitting on Gaara's dead body, they all gasped

"G-Gaara" said Sarina shocked and sad

"You basters, were the hell do you think your sitting" shouted Naruto angry

"Well, so much for that mystery,Hmm this kids the Jinchuuriki, he's the one who bursts in and barks first alright seriously Itachi was right on the money ha" said Deidara

"Gaara what the hell are you doing come on why are you just lying there, get up Gaara, answer me what are you death come one knock it off already" shouted Naruto

"Enough Naruto, you know full well" said Kakashi

"Your friends right and you know it too he's been dead for a while now" said Deidara and smacked Gaara's cheek softly which angered Naruto even more

"Well" said Sasori

"Yeah, that's him alright" said Deidara

"Give him back, give Gaara back!" Naruto shouted angrily and started running to them put Sarina jumped in the way, still facing the enemy

"Cool it Naruto, charge in without thinking and we're done for" said Sarina, Sasori then looked at Gaara's dead body

"What, something on your mind Sasori my man" said Deidara

"I'll hold on too him" said Sasori

"Huh" said Deidara

"Since it appears that Jinchuuriki will stop at nothing to get him back" said Sasori

"Hmm, yeah that's putting it lightly, well my man, I doubt you want to hear this but i'll just go ahead and say it anyway, I think i'll take care of the Jinchuuriki" said Deidara


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori looked at Deidara

"Look don't push your luck Deidara" said Sasori

"Artists must always seek greater stimulation unless his sense's go dull on him my man, rumour has the nine-tails jinchuuriki is pretty powerful hm, a canvas truly worthy of my artistry huh" said Deidara

"What those pirate techniques of yours aren't art, art is a work of beauty, captured and left for posterity, art is internal beauty" said Sasori

"Internal beauty? are you kidding me look don't get me wrong as a fellow artist I respect your point of view, but true art is fleeing a flash of beauty burring brightly then vanishing in a heart beat huh" said Deidara

"What did you say" said Sasori

"I-I don't get it" said Cyborg

"Yeah I don't get it either" said Beast Boy

"Apparently Deidara one of us doesn't understand what true art is" said Sasori

"That would be you my friend" said Deidara

"You lousy rotten" said Naruto

"Nonsense internal beauty is what conatuses real art" said Sasori

"Don't be absurd, true art only lasts a moment" said Deidara

"Enough is enough" said Naruto as he pulls out a scroll, a huge weapon appears, Naruto takes hold of it and throws it at Sasori, which doges it with its mental tail without even looking and still looking at Deidara

"Are you trying to make me angry" said Sasori

"Hey easy I told you, you wouldn't want to hear it didn't it give me a break will ya" said Deidara

"I don't have to remind you what happens when I get angry do I, why don't you explain it to me again Deidara" said Sasori, Deidara stood up

"Art is one thing and one thing only" said Deidara, he look at his hand and the mouth spit out the clay onto his hand, Deidara morphed it into a small bird "The explosion itself" and he threw the clay bird in the air and it changed from small to huge, the bird then landed on the ground next to Deidara

"It not even on the same league protest to your puppet show" said Deidara, the mouth got Gaara in its mouth, the bird started hovering, Sasori used his tail to try and attack Deidara but Deidara jumped in the air and landed on his bird

"See you around my man" said Deidara, the bird put Gaara in it mouth even further so his legs were only hanging out the bird then flew outside, Nauto then ran outside

"Just where the hell do you think your going" shouted Naruto

"Naruto" shouted Kakashi

"Naruto, me Kakashi, Raven and Cyborg will handle the one out side, you guys handle the one inside" said Sarina

"But please don't do anything rash until team guy gets back" said Kakashi

"Right, got it" said Sakura, Sarina and the other went outside to Naruto

"Great there tagging along huh" said Deidara, Kakashi then talked into his radio

"Guy do you read me, the enemy is spilt up, we're going to need a hand, return immanently" said Kakashi

_Huff, huff, huff "I don't think we can, we've been caught in an enemy trap, we need a little more time Kakashi signing off"_

"Give him back, give Gaara back" shouted Naruto, Kakashi pulled up his headband which showed that he was going to use his Sharingan, back inside the hideout

"Huh the way I heard it you retired a long time ago" said Sasori

"I suddenly long wanted to see my grandson's face again" said Granny the others gulped

"Do not be afraid young ones, do not fear, I am here with you, you just step back now dears" said Granny, she then pulled out weapons from her sleeve using charka thread and them fired them at Sasori who dogged them all with his tail, but some of the weapons cut his cloak

"If you insist on interfering, I guess I have no choice" said Sasori and his cloak ripped off him

"How would you and your little brats there would be part of my collection hey grandmother" said Sasori

"W-what is that thing?" said Starfire

"What you see there is not Sasori's real body" said Granny

"I kinds guess it wasn't his real body but what is it" said Sakura

"Ahh that's merely a puppet" said Granny

"A puppet!?" said Beast boy

"But then were is his real body" asked Robin

"A puppet master must be pulling the strings from somewhere right" said Sakura

"His real body is inside that one" said Granny

"Inside" said Starfire

" Puppet masters aren't so good at close combat, manipulating your puppet during battle leaves you wide open to attack, it was to overcome that weakness that Sasori created this puppet it serves as his armour and his weapon as well its Sasori special one Hiruko" said Granny

"You seem to know a lot about it Lady Chiyo" said Sakura

"I know everything about that puppet" said Granny

"But do you know how I prepare a new specimen for my collection, first I drain its blood then I remove all the organs and wash it inside and out, make it nice and clean and then after I preserve the body against decay the final step is to fill it with hidden weapons as the hag said this one is called Hiruko, its only one of the specimens in my collection once I've added you and the brats I'll have collected exactly 300, this is my art" said Sasori.

Outside of the hide out, Deidara was on his bird which had Gaara in its mouth and was hovering over them

"Gaara" said Sarina

"Are you really sure you want to waste your time on me hmm Kakashi sensei of the Sharingan and his friends, you know my man Sasori is probably more dangerous opponent then I am as much as I hate to say that, his idea about art is very different than mine" said Deidara

Back in the hideout

"You call that art do you" said Granny

"What do you mean" said Robin

"Long, Long ago when he lived in the hidden sand he was seen as a master craftsman, admired for his many extraordinary puppets, but his true passion was for making puppets out of the living adding them as specimens to his collection" said Granny


	3. Chapter 3

"He calls this monstrous conduct art, that puppet there Hiruko he was a shonbi who lived in a nearby village Sasori turned him into what you see now, a puppet that retains the shell of his previous physical form, its called a human puppet" said Granny

"A human puppet" said Starfire

"And the same fate awaits you, you will all soon be another work of art" said Sasori

"This puppet is very skilled in attack and defence, deadly at both the first thing to do is to try a way to force Sasori out of there" said Granny

"And how are suppose to do that man" said Beast Boy

"The trouble is that puppet is full of hidden weapons without knowing what they are its difficult to anticipate exactly how to counter attack them" said Granny

"On the other hand Lady Chiyo, you know a lot about how that puppets functions meaning we have the advantage" said Sakura

"Hm so I thought that's why I was so sure we could deal with him at first" said Granny

"What are you saying" said Sakura

"But now I've realized that I was wrong" said Granny

"What? what do you mean wrong" said Starfire

"Now that I've had a better look at it, this one's different in many ways from the Hiruko puppet I knew, the Hiruko I knew didn't have that shell on its back, he must of tightened its defences and that left arm is new to me, not to mention the hidden weapons, we have to assume they've been refined and improved as well" said Granny

"So what do we do" asked Robin

"If we are to defeat Sasori, we'll have to first destroy Hiruko but that will require enormous destructive power, power I don't have, not nearly" said Granny

"I do Lady Chiyo, I wield the strength of Lady Tsunade her self" said Sakura

I have that kind od power as well" said Starfire

"So you two have, listen to me, you must some how get close enough to use your strength to smash that puppet, but to do that you will first have to avoid every attack his hidden weapons launch at you, you mush dodge everyone perfectly, you cant risk even the slightest scratch" said Granny

"Because of the poison right" said Sakura

"Exactly as you know the smallest cut can be fatal, before you can ever get to him he will strike at you with all his hidden weapons to survive you must understand and instantly anticipate the puppet mater moves" said Granny

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to do all of those" said Sakura

"Yes its true this kind of challenge requires much more battle experience than you possess" said Granny

"Alright then what do we do" said Sakura

"Take a good look at me what do you see simply a worthless old bag of bones" said granny as she took her headband and bun out "But look again leave this part to me just count on me dears even his experience doesn't compare to mine Sasori knows this and hesitates and doesn't dare attack us recklessly for someone who hates to be kept waiting, it must be very frustrating, what he doesn't know is that I've already made the first move, Sakura come a little closer I'm going to tell you a secret, together we shall all finish him" said Granny, Sakura does and they have a quiet conversation ear to ear then they finished

"Understood" said Sakura and she got into a fighting position as did the others "Ready when you are"

"Are you sure, well its about time I really hate to be kept waiting, don't you" said Sasori

"No need to worry Sasori, we'll end it quickly" said Granny and they all started running towards him, Sasori opened his mouth and needles with poison started firing out, Sakura was dogging them with her kunai, Granny was moving out of the way, Robin used his bow staff to block them, Starfire was using her star bolts to block them and Beast Boy was scared as hell and just ran out the way with a terrified look on his face.

Outside of the hideout

"Ah seems like they already started" said Deidara, the others looked towards the hideout

"How confident are you, that young girl, the old lady and your friends you really think they're good enough to handle my man Sasori" said Deidara

"Go on you guys, go to Sakura I'll handle this" said Naruto

"Huh are you kidding man, you cant take him on your own" said Cyborg

"Go on you guys don't worry, I'll take care of it, I'll save Gaara!" shouted Naruto as he jumped and started to charge at Deidara but Deidara flew upwards and Naruto crashed into a wall, Deidara threw a small clay bird to Naruto but Kakashi jumped on the wall next to Naruto and threw a kunai at the bird, the bird then blew up and the kunai was flying towards Kakashi who doge it with another kunai

"Good it would of been very disappointing if you'll be beaten that easily" said Deidara, Naruto came out of the wall

"Let go of him I'll never let you have him" said Naruto

Back inside the hideout, the others were still dogging poison covered needles, then the needles stop firing, Sasori then use a gold weapon and shot it out and the others

"Now die!" shouted Sasori as the gold weapon fired wooden stick, but the wood fell off and poison covered needles shot out, the others were dogged every one, Sasori was shocked on how they could doge every one, Sakura then started running at Sasori, she then threw her kunai with Sasori dogged with his tail used his tail to try and strike Sakura but his tail stopped just about he was to strike her

"Now Sakura, strike him down now!" shouted Granny

"Right" said Sakura and then she punched Sasori's puppet, Outside of the hideout

"I'll get Gaara back, nothing can stop me" shouted Naruto

"Your quite an unusual jinchuuriki aren't you, I thought you all were loners so you didn't care about anyone else, today we just destroyed two jinchuuriki not including him of course, but nobody ever tried to save them from us before not a single friend or neighbour not a soul came to their aid in fact it seemed like most people were happy to finally be rid of them you can forsake one of your own kind can you, you feel connected to this pathetic creature hm such a shame . Gaara died when the one tail was extracted from him very soon now the same thing will happen, to you" said Deidara

"If Gaara's dead, your gonna pay" shouted Naruto, back inside the hide out

Sasori's puppet fell into pieces, then a cloak jumped out in front of them


	4. Chapter 4

"Heh so you finally come out ey" said Granny

"Is that his real body" asked Starfire

"Come now let me take a good look at you I've come all this way to see you, I've waited 20 years I want to see my grandson's face" said Granny

His fingers were moving, he was controlling his puppets head, the head hovered above them and opened its mouth and started firing the needles again Granny Chiyo moved her hands and then Sakura did some flips to move out of the way and landed back on the ground

"Well played, I should od excepted no less from my granny no wonder a kid even like that could doge my attacks so easily, you can foresee my attacks old women and then you control the girl with chakra threads using your puppet master justu by the way how clever of you to attaché chakra threads to Hiruko's tail too, silly me I only noticed when the tails motion was brought to a halt you did it when you threw those kunai didn't you, the thread tied to the knife stuck to its tail once they were deflected" said Sasori in his real voice

"Good even though I used the tiniest bit of charka to keep the strings undetectable you still figured it out" said Granny

"But of course remember who taught me who to play with puppets who drilled the talent in to me, it was you" said Sasori

"Indeed but play time's over" said Granny

"You don't know how right you are" said Sasori and he removed his cloak, they all gasped "So do you still think this will be easy Granny Chiyo"

"Lady Chiyo" said Sakura

"Is that person there the real Sasori" said Robin

"But I don't understand your face is exactly the same you haven't aged" said Granny Chiyo, Outside of the hideout

"I've had it hand over Gaara right now" shouted Naruto, Gaara's body was now all inside the birds mouth and then fly's away

"You basterd, your not getting away" shouted Naruto as he started running toward Deidara "Hold it right there"

"Naruto no stop" shouted Kakashi

"Just stay and help Sakura, I can take this guy" said Naruto

"Dammit" said Sarina as she started flying towards Naruto, Kakashi started running and Raven use her magic to create a platform for cyborg and she flew and they all went after Naruto to assist him, Sarina then started talking into her radio

"Guy come in how are things on your end" said Sarina

_Arrrrr hate to say it Sarina but I think this is going to take a while _then they there were logs across the walls, Naruto and Kakashi jumped on them while the others still flew

"There's not chance I'm letting you get away" shouted Naruto

"Still chasing me hmm, you better catch up with me soon" said Deidara, then put his hand in his pouch, Back inside the hideout

"Whats the matter Granny Chiyo are you so filled with emotion that you cant even speak, I'm not surprised its our first reunion in 20 years" said Sasori

"Sasori you.." said Granny

"While I have you let me show you something special I guaranty it will move you" said Sasori as he took out a scroll and unrolled it "It was very difficult to acquire"

"Three? what" said Sakura confused

"But on the other hand that's what makes me so fond of him" said Sasori as a puppets appeared in front of him

"No it cant be impossible" said Granny shocked

"What is? whats impossible tell me granny I'm scared" said a scared Beast Boy

"Its him its the Third Kazekage" said Granny, Sakura gasped

"The Third Kazekage" said Sakura shocked, Sasori chuckled

"What do you think doesn't he just take you back Granny Chiyo" said Sasori

"The Third Kazekage, Lady Chiyo what does this mean" said Starfire

"So this must be what happened to him" said Granny

"Are you saying" said Robin

"Its been over 10 years since the Third Kazekage suddenly disappeared from the village without a trace, we scoured the country side but could never find him the strongest of all the Kazekage simply vanished Sasori, it was you" said Granny

"Yeah and what if it was I'm not afraid of a retired old women, you've got one foot in the grave and you want revenge, you cant even touch me" said Sasori

"Retired? one foot in the grave? maybe but if I hadn't hold this old body here to face you I would of died with far too many regrets, my own grandson its bad enough you got yourself mixed up with evil people but to think you could betray your own village and meddle with the Kazekage for the third time" said Granny

"Third time" said Robin

"Orochimaru may have been the one to kill Gaara's father the fourth Kazekage but Sasori was completely comp listed from the begging and now he's taken Gaara and the Third Kazekage too" said Granny

"Wait a minute I wasn't evolved with the death of the Forth Kazekage that was all the doing of one of my agents" said Sasori

"If that's the case its the same as if you did it with your own hands, do you claim you weren't evolved at all" said Granny

"Its true Orochimaru and the Akatsuki had some history, we've done some work together" said Sasori

"So you were, if you worked with Orochimaru then you know all about him and the things he has done which means you have all the answers I'm looking for" said Sakura

"I'll love to stay and chat but unfortunately I must eliminate all of you and then go capture that jinchuuriki I do hate to keep people waiting sadly there's no time to answer your little quiz well then, shall we begin" said Sasori as he use his puppet master justu to move his puppet forward towards Sakura, Granny Chiyo moved her back

"Die" said Sasori as his puppet's released metal weapons stuck to his puppet's arms covered in poison, Granny Chiyo moved Hiruko's tail in front of Sakura to protect her, then the tail fell apart and Sakura moved backwards

"Slick move old lady but how are you going to block this one" said Sasori as parts of the puppet's arm open up and has writing on them

"Huh no" said Granny as arms appeared from the flaps and were growing more and more and longer then all of the arms striked Sakura at the same time which caused smoke to appear

"Friend Sakura" shouted Starfire, when the smoke cleared they saw Sakura lying on her side, she dogged the attack, Sakura then stood up

"Well in that case" said Sasori, Granny used her justu to moved Sakura out of the arms and in the arm, coming back to her but then a arm squirted out purple gas out to Sakura

"What quick hold your breath Sakura" said Granny

"Poison" said Sakura, she then got caught in the gas

"Sakura!" shouted Granny


End file.
